The Outcast
by eroomally
Summary: A young Turian Named Malivous is plagued by his own past and curiosity that takes a toll on him and his life. Its up to his companion Dieze an Asari to look into it only to start an adventure that would take the two too many places in search for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Malivous:** age 19 merc status, companion Dieze Druis Biotic Former Blue Suns Recruit

**Location:** Omega

**Year**: 2187 (After Me 3 and Omega is taken back by Aria)

Omega, the first thoughts of the crime circulating planet in the far terminus will probably be of nothing more than crime, scum and numerous accounts of more scum and crime. Run by Aria, and her Merc gangs; The Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse and some small time freelancers. It was the perfect destination to go to, get away from all the rules and wreak havoc, but that wasn't all, it was also a place for those cast out, a place for those who were lost in their own culture and society, in a sense it's a refuge although it's a live or die lifestyle, but that can only be expected in reality.

Seated in a far corner in the notorious club known only as Afterlife, was a medium sized Turian Male with a mixture of brown and tanned colours, emerald green eyes and green tattoos that covered his face in a menacing decorative way. In his right hand was a glass of whisky in his left hand was the base of his sniper rifle, a Javelin that he carried around with him majority of the time. From time to time his eyes would shift to the side as he gazed upon the crowed in the club. Asari dancers where common in these parts, walking around half naked or dancing on one of the many poles in exotic ways that drove most males insane, mostly the humans and Turians where known for sexually assaulting them. Malivous on the other hand had no interest tonight in any of those sorts of activities; instead something else plagued the young male's mind, something far deeper than even he could have thought about.

"Damn this stupid mind of mine!" He softly said aloud to himself as he gave a huff, the music was loud enough that it was causing the table to vibrate, sounds of drunks laughing and stumbling around could be heard, a few arguments and a few dirty jokes swept under the table as casual every day action to be seen in Afterlife. Moving his eyes up further to the main back part of Omega was where Aria usually was seen, basking in her glorious radiating club, enjoying the drinks, the dancers and all other sorts of things. After all she did run this place, even if it was with an iron fist, Malivous liked her style and attitude because it kept things in place here, he was born and raised on Omega and he wasn't able to stand any other place with its pathetic rules. Omega was home, and home is where the heart is but that being said would also have to say Malivous would have a heart.

Reclining back in his chair and taking a sip from his drink he let the world just simply pass by him without a single care. Not once did he truly consider the lives around him because he knew most of them would end up having a kill hit if they already didn't, and the work of line Malivous took part in required only killing. To some it was a hard job, cleaning up your own traces and evidence and moving on, but for Malivous he already knew that. Growing up on the streets from a young age was one of those advantages, he wasn't known and he moved like a phantom in the shadows where no one would notice him. It was always like that on Omega, that place for the lowest lives to come crawling to, for Malivous it was just more food on the table for him and he didn't mind it, he was a murderer but he was a merc and he took pride in that, killing and getting paid was just another job in this place.

Finishing his drink off he put the empty glass down on the table before him watching the flicking lights dance in the reflection of the glass. "You look rather down" the voice shot through the crowds of drunken men talking, Malivous moved his eyes up ever so slightly to look at an old and worn Batarian who had clearly seen better days in his life. "Hax" Malivous said motioning his hand to let the batarian take a seat next to him.

Hax was an old Batarian who had seen much of the life of a pirate before he settled on Omega where he became nothing more than just an average bartender serving the drinks to the many species and thieves who travelled here. In a way it was a pity from being someone known well to someone so low and pathetic on even this place. Although Malivous did not truly agree with that, Hax was more than just some bartender, he was one of the few kinder souls on this god forsaken planet.

"See you got the early shift off huh?" Malivous began the conversation as he watched all around him from the dancers to the fools gambling.

"Yep you name it kid." Hax said ever so softly that he seemed almost like a whisper in this place. Malivous trained his eyes back on Hax, there was something about this old soul that Malivous couldn't truly understand, despite all the scares on his old and wrinkling face, the fact he had lost one of his smaller eyes and wore nothing more than his own bartender uniform, he still had much more to him.

"What caught your eye?" Malivous cocked his head and looked at one of the dancers; the Asari girl looked like she was on some hallex as she danced madly around on the table top for a small group of humans. It was common for some of the more professional dancers to partake in drugs and alcoholic beverages while on shift.

"Did I give it off so easily?" Hax said as he began to laugh though he began to cough and whizz making Malivous look back to the old soul before him seated across from the table.

"Need some water with that?" Malivous chimed in with a smirk on his face as the Batarian waved off his ridiculous offer.

"Don't give me that shit, I don't need any water!" Hax shock his head and gave a slight chuckle making Malivous smile.

"You're an old fool Hax. You should learn to stop caring about others and start caring for yourself." Malivous tossed it right back at him with a daring glance, Hax merely crossed his arms and eyed down the young Turian.

"Yeah says the kid I saved from being beaten to death."

For a moment the two smiled and laughed under the heavy beating music, for as long as Malivous could remember Hax had always been there for him, it all started long ago when Malivous was left to live on the streets and he first met Hax. Back then Hax didn't have to many scars and still had all of his eyes, he was still old but he had more energy back then and made it a daily thing to drop by the dark alley Malivous came to call home, Hax was the only one to ever give Malivous any chances, the first thing Hax ever did for Malivous was give the young turian boy a hot meal when Afterlife was almost dead during the earlier hours. From then on Hax would give the boy left over from meals and the older Malivous got the more Hax would give for the boy to do, starting with simple cleaning chores to running deliveries around. Perhaps that's where Aria caught the young boys eyes, but from a young age Malivous knew his life wasn't going to be some rich laid back life, no he wanted to take out all that rage and anger he held deep inside of his heart and although he caused much trouble, Hax was always there to point him in the right direction and save his ass from time to time.

"It's them isn't it?" Hax randomly spat it out of his mouth, Malivous suspected this was why he had gotten off duty early and came to sit and talk with him.

"Don't know what you're talking about old fool!" Malivous stretched his arms up and over his head and looked up at the ceiling as he watched the reflection of the lights dance above him.

For a moment Hax groaned something aloud to himself before he stood up and looked at the young turian with sad eyes, Malivous knew that Hax held sympathy for him but he paid no attention, he didn't need that sort of thing in his life. "I'll see you tomorrow." The batarian said as he walked off towards the entrance of Afterlife. Watching the old fool walk away Malivous knew that soon Hax was going to end up either being burned alive or shot out of one of the many airlocks in this place. The thought of it made Malivous shiver, Hax was one of the few people on here he trusted, he was his ears and eyes in this scum infested club that Malivous trusted with his own life.

Yet the thought of losing an old friend made his gut gurgle in protest as if it was a bad thing. Grabbing his gun and hoisting it onto his back where it fitted nice and comfy, he stood up and made his way to the entrance of Afterlife, although it was an exit and an entrance, Malivous only saw it as one way in and one way out, but there never truly is a way out. "Damn Batarians got me thinking!" Malivous spat aloud as he walked past a small group of Talon mercs, one of which was a Turian eyeing him off until Malivous was no longer in sight.

Rubbing the back of his neck Malivous felt irritated and annoyed, he hated it when Hax would bring up the subject of his parents, they left Malivous no the better term used is abandon him. One fateful afternoon Malivous returned home only to find it abandoned, tables flipped and everything was destroyed with no sight of his parents and ever since that day Malivous only hated the world with a bitter vengeance. Opening his apartment door he came to see an Asari sitting cross legged on his lounge, Dieze was reading something on her omni tool with that familiar emotionless face. Letting out a sigh Malivous moved towards the narrow hallway where he entered his room at the far end of the apartment. Dieze was the female Asari that had entered his life suddenly, though he had no true feelings for her he did pity her, she was cast out by even the one she loved, having a daughter and not being able to see them must have been harsh. Rolling his eyes Malivous dropped on his bed as he looked at the fish tank mounted in the wall beside his bed. Each fish was exotic in colour, swimming around as peaceful as the reflection of the water danced across Malivous' face.

However Malivous sat up and gave a low growl like sound before he got back up rubbing his forehead as if it would help sooth his brain. "I hate this!" He blurted aloud as he stood up and made his way out of his room and entering the kitchen and finding a half empty bottle of whisky.

From the couch Dieze eyed off Malivous, though her face was emotionless she felt sorry for him, it seemed almost like each night this would happen, Malivous would come home, complain about something under his breath and drink until he felt at ease. It was unusual to see Malivous drinking so much, and even though Dieze had indeed been a sudden and extra life to add to his own she knew he wasn't the sort to resolve to things like alcohol just to ease the mind. Something was up and even she could see it, Malivous was cracking under his own doubts and thoughts.

Taking a large swig from the bottle of whisky Malivous looked back at Dieze with a cold stare.

"Now what?" he stated but Dieze only shook her head and went back to looking at her omni tool.

Putting the bottle back down Malivous went back to his room, his head felt like it was twisting and turning, his brain was going into overload and he couldn't stop the thoughts. Apart of him wanted to kill someone but another part of him just wanted to sleep, and so once more he went into his room and fell to his bed and watched the fish swim until he could no longer keep his eyes open and drifted into a smooth and deep sleep.

Sighing aloud to herself, Dieze finally got up from the couch. How long had she been living here? Weeks had passed by since Dieze came to know Malivous, she knew he wasn't someone that was bad, but as she came to peek around from the corner of his bedroom entrance to see Malivous crashed asleep on his bed, she knew something was up and she hated not being able to do anything for him.

Moving away from the doorway she went to the spare room that was only a few meters away from his room. Looking around at the range of weapons, Dieze questioned if Malivous was able to keep up as a merc.

"He's always wanted to be alone, always wanted to do things his own way!" She said aloud, putting her hand to her head to think and think. "So what could drive him to a breaking point?" She questioned to herself as she gently sat down and lay on her bed. Sure this room had once been Malivous' spare parts for guns and trophies of all sorts, but Dieze had come to make this her own little room as well, she didn't mind staying here, she felt that Malivous could do with some sort of company, even if he didn't like it he would just have to put up with it. Gazing up at the grey ceiling the Asari biotic knew she could only ask one person, that was Hax, but finding the old bastard was harder when he wasn't on shift, and Dieze hated that place filled with nothing more than scum and perverts. Rolling onto her side she thought some more, Malivous was a secretive person, nobody even knew his own last name, he always kept to himself and blended in with the crowed because nobody knew him or what he did for a living, he was clever and mysterious in all sorts of ways but he had a hate that not even she could comprehend, the reason behind it she knew must have been something that happened to him before she met him, that was clear, but what and how long ago? Rolling her eyes she gave up thinking and fell asleep, letting her mind process the thoughts in hopes to come up with some sort of conclusion.

Stretching his arms out wide Malivous sat up on his bed, he didn't even bother to put the sheets over himself last night let alone get out of his casual clothing. Letting out a deep sigh he stood up, it was always quiet in the morning's here; Dieze was so emotionless that she could be considered like a little mouse just sneaking around minding her own business. Even though she was an Asari she wasn't stupid and kept Malivous in line when he really needed it, however he wasn't in the mood this morning as he made his way into the shower room where he just dropped everything and let the water run over him. It was a bitter cold shower but he preferred it cold in the mornings, it also kept Dieze off his back too. Although his shower was quick he came to the kitchen to smell something odd. His eyes browsed upon Dieze as she stood cooking something, her steel cold glare shot right at him, and he had gotten use to this over time and gave a shrug not interested.

"Pancakes?" she bitterly said, sometimes Malivous thought to himself he was so use to her by now but sadly she still had a few tricks up her sleeves as he slowly looked back at her. Their eyes meet as they both glared at each other, though this was a casual morning glare between them, however Dieze cooking was very odd to him, and she wasn't the type to seem like she would enjoy cooking let alone cooks for anyone else. "Not hungry!" he waved her off as he picked up his sniper rifle and put it on his back walking out the door before turning around to take one last glance at Dieze, this was the first time in weeks he went on a hunt and it was the first time to leave Dieze alone all to his apartment. "3 days I'll be back" He said before the door closed leaving Dieze alone in the silence of the whole entire apartment with the only sound being the pancakes cooking.

Flipping the pancake to the other side she watched it cook, she wasn't use to this sort of silence because she always knew that Malivous wouldn't be gone for long, being longer then a single day made her wonder what type of mission he was on, although he never truly called it a mission, he was just a gun for hire as he would like to boost about it to her from time to time. Tossing the half cooked pancake onto the plate with a few others she turned off the stove and began to clean up. After yesterday her mind was ticking like a time bomb, she wanted to know what exactly who this turian was, why was he so mysterious in so many ways, could it be a past thing or perhaps just a professional thing? Giving a light groan to herself she looked back to the doorway that was now closed wondering about the possibilities, she knew she wasn't supposed to go through his stuff but her own curiosity was eating away at her. Even though she wasn't very old and still considered to be a very young Asari, she knew all to better what was right and what was wrong.

Giving a loud sigh, she put away the cleaning cloth and picked up one of the pancakes and began to eat it slowly. Maybe it was the over kill of sugar in the mix she had used but Dieze couldn't rest as she sat the unfinished pancake back down to the plate. Clenching her fist she turned around and made way to Malivous' room, she kicked the door aside and entered, it looked neat and clean all for his side desk where he had a fair few scrap pieces of screws and bullets, and she wondered what exact gun it belonged as she wasn't exactly familiar with anything other than assault rifles. To the side she noticed the fish tank as she watched the small fickle fish swim around. Rolling her eyes she walked towards his side draw and opened the first drawer spotting the fish food and shaking it softly as she stood on his bed to get a better height as she popped a few of the fish pellets into the small opening slit in the wall. Eagerly the fish swam up and began to eat as Dieze felt satisfied and got back down to the floor as she motioned to put back away the fish food in the top drawer, she noticed something seemed a little odd about the way the draw was, sure he kept the fish food in there, a few trophies from his hunts she assumed, one was a ring with large emerald stone, there was a gold chain of sorts that he probably used as spares on his clothing, or so Dieze figured, but even though there were a few simple things including a locked data pad there still seemed to be something odd about the way the draw was. Crossing her legs and sitting on his bed she eyed the draw off for a while rubbing her chin and thinking.

"Wait a second" She said aloud as she leaned down and examined the draw more closely, she pulled out the top draw again and then slid it back in before she opened the bottom draw, it had only a few things in there, nothing significant but she did notice that the bottom draw had far more room then the top draw did.

"Could it be there's a false bottom?" She hummed aloud to herself and opened the top draw again; she examined the inside much more carefully this time until she finally noticed a tiny gap of paper pushed between the sides. After a few seconds of debating whether to or not to remove the piece of paper Dieze slipped her finger tips in and pulled the piece of paper only to pull up the false bottom. Gasping Dieze quickly put back the false bottom and made sure she hadn't touched anything that he would notice right away and quickly stood up pushing the draw back in and taking a deep breath. "I knew it!" she said aloud to herself before crossing her arms. "What a convenient place to hide items you don't want anyone to find or see." She said making an observant point and waving her hand in the air before leaving the room. It wasn't a surprise, Malivous did keep to himself about his own preferences but Dieze had been searching every inch of the apartment for stuff like that, at least she now knew where to find it as she re-entered the living room and kitchen.

Letting out yet again another sigh, Dieze felt clueless as to why Malivous was suddenly acting strange. After taping her foot for a few seconds or so Dieze got enough courage and let out a loud hiss sound and stomping her way to the door. "Damn batarian bastard better be there!" she scoffed with a screwed up face annoyed and irritated by her own over thinking brain and numerous questions.

Making her way down to Afterlife she noticed the line wasn't too long, but there was no way she could get inside, she wasn't with Malivous and last time she checked it would take ages to get through the elcor bouncers Aria loved to hire. After some more serious thinking Dieze made a bee line straight towards the entrance of Afterlife, as she passed the Elcor she noticed he eyed her off for a single second but didn't mention a single thing. "Hey what about that blue bitch?" Cried a very annoyed and clearly hot headed Asari with green markings on her face, this made Dieze stop in her tracks and turn slowly to glare down at the complaining Asari, she wasn't very old and looked like she was here to find a job. "-uninterested- Please step back" said the elcor as if he didn't want to cause any further attention. Dieze snarled and began to walk back down to the asari shouting about.

"Yeah you want a go, come on!" Continued the complaints and taunts from the young girl, Dieze didn't care for people like this, but she hated it when people called her names. The other asari must have thought she owned the world but Dieze sent the poor girl flying with a biotic wave knocking her unconscious a few meters away. For those in line began to cheer and clap, the Elcor didn't make any motion or speak a single word as Dieze gave a loud and annoyed growl and began to make her way back to the entrance of Afterlife where she entered the familiar hallway before the main club. Not even the security around the entrance seemed to care, mainly because it was common for petty little fights like this to start and end very fast.

"Pathetic!" She murmured aloud to herself brushing off some dirt on her left arm. To be honest Dieze never cared about using her biotics in public and this place was perfect to do so without causing too much trouble, she was sure a lot of people here didn't care as long as things went their own way of course. Music pumped loudly through the air as the main entrance doorways slid open and the familiar scent of alcohol filled her nostrils, sounds of pleased customers and dancers could be heard on the sideline as Dieze looked around, part of her was hoping to spot Malivous in the corner but she didn't even spot him there and she felt rather unsatisfied but as she browsed the bar she eventually spotted the old Batarian serving one of the dancers a drink.

Part of Dieze debated as she approached the bar to interrupt the two as they talked however Dieze leaned against the counter and watched, a Turian bartender approached her signalling if she wanted a drink or not, Dieze gave a nob and watched him pour the drink out and pass it to her, though she didn't pick the drink up right away.

It took only a few seconds before Dieze felt regretful about coming here, she had no idea about how to talk to Hax, she only knew him through a brief introduction, there was no way she could just ask him straight out but she also knew Hax was one of the main people to ask questions about almost anyone on Omega.

"Dieze?" Hearing her own name being said by an unfamiliar voice made her turn around fast, to her side was a familiar looking turian with red facial markings, although he wasn't wearing his armour he sure was noticeable enough as she bared her teeth at him. It was none other the annoying turian known for being Malivous' arch Rival, Jiv.

"Piss off" She said loudly as she took a swig of her drink feeling the bitter burn of the alcohol going down her throat, though she did not cough or even change her annoyed facial expression.

Yet Jiv didn't get it as he leaned in closure to her, the look in his blue eyes said it all, that he was probably drunk and on Hallex and was after something he would never get.

"I said piss off" she swang her arm up to hit him but was stopped by a nearby voice.

"The lady said piss off!" Hax raised a shotgun at Jiv making the male Turian shrug and slink back off without a word. Lowering the gun back down Hax approached Dieze, he was eyeing off the turian male until he was no longer in his site that's when he looked down at a very emotionless looking Dieze. It only took a single glance to take a good guess as to why she was here.

"You're that Dieze right?" He asked politely as he poured himself a drink and pushed the shot gun under the bartender bench on the other side.

For a while the two stood in silence letting the noises wash over them until Dieze heard what she wanted to hear. "Come with me" Hax said as he shuffled off exiting the bar and showing her the way to the lower levels in Afterlife, Above Dieze caught a slight glimpse of Aria and her guards but nothing out of the ordinary as she followed Hax into the lower part that would led to the VIP part of the club, although along the way there where many doorways, one of which Hax opened and motioned for her to enter. Entering inside the darkly lighted room Dieze took note that this small and trash looking room that had a small kitchen a single bed over to one side and a small table, was Hax's place. Some small pills where on the side of the table as Hax closed the door behind them and took a seat at the small rounded table though Dieze did not sit as she leaned against the wall and looked down at Hax, his old and frail body was coming to an end, apart from the pills and uncleaned state of the room she knew Hax's life was on very thin ice. It almost made Dieze uneasy thinking that Hax could just drop at any moment but she knew her time here would be brief as she took in a deep breath.

"My guess is you're here to ask questions about Malivous?" Hax made a very clear and straight forward point about Dieze motivation as she gave a nod to his question. Fiddling with his fingers Dieze could tell Hax was rather nervous about the subject.

"What sort of questions?" Looking up at her with his darkened eyes Dieze looked to the small window; it was closed by yellow dark curtains only letting in the briefest of lights, at some point those curtains might have been white but her best guess what that due to old age and being uncleaned they stained with a darker yellow colour.

"I need to know why he's acting strange all of a sudden!" Eventually she spoke up though she did not look at him, looking at this pathetic place made her gut twist because she felt sad for him, he was probably just living off what little he was making and based on the type of pills he was using Dieze guessed he would be short on money. It made her frown and feel unpleasant, Hax was a walking victim just waiting for a bullet to go through him and she guessed that he was expecting it.

Rubbing his forehead Hax gave a loud sigh. "Shit!" He blurted aloud as he popped a few pills from one of the containers. Dieze letting him answer in his own time, she didn't want to push him and she didn't expect much from him apart from clues. "I guess it was time to tell at least someone." He murmured to himself before he looked back to Dieze, she was still looking at the state of this place, she didn't expect him to have too much time off to even clean this place, after all this was Omega.

"Something happened a few years back, shit got out of hand and Malivous got kind of caught up in it I guess?" Hax began to mumble his right hand clutched his chest causing Dieze to break her emotionless state as she moved the to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water before she passed it to him and taking the seat opposite from him as Hax sipped at the cool water.

"I can't say too much but from a young age Malivous has lived on the streets." Hax began to say.

"His parents left omega, where to I don't know, however Malivous was left behind alone and forgotten, I guess that's where all his hate began to grow." Hax said nodding his head; his eyes darted all over the place as if he was remembering everything from back then.

"So you're saying that because his parents left him he's been rather…tormented?" Dieze leaned forward more curious now.

"You could say that. I think it's more the fact that he wants to know why."

Dieze raised a brow, she didn't blame Malivous for wanting to know why, and being left alone must have been hard on him as she let out a sigh.

"I thought maybe if I could give him some hope he would get better, but all I could do was just mere little things, I could barely do anything but that!" Hax lowered his head feeling ashamed.

Widening her eyes Dieze fisted the table and glared right at Hax making the old Batarian look at her in shock.

"Why?" She bitterly said causing tension between the two, Dieze could see Hax was hiding something and she wanted to know what exactly that was.

"I…I can't say!" Hax looked away from her, he was fiddling with his thumbs trying to stop his hands from shacking, Dieze could tell he was nervous but why?

"What happened to his parents? Why would they just leave?" Dieze demanded until eventually Hax looked to the ground.

"The Verios' where just a normal happy family living on Omega" He began. "But something went wrong one day, I remember it clear as day I had been going to work as usual and noticed a large crowed gathering, Malivous was just 5 years old and he had to witness to his own Father arguing on the streets with one of the Blue Suns merc's. I guess you could say that's where they went wrong. Not long maybe a few days after that news reached about a shooting down in the apartments. When my shift ended I decided to take a look for myself along the way I noticed a small frail turian boy in one of the back alley ways near the shooting, it was Malivous." Haxs let out a long needed sigh and closed his eyes. "From what I no, no one was killed in the shooting but from what I heard Malivous say, it must have happened during the day when the boy was out playing, he had no idea and ever since then he was plagued by the thought as to why he was left, I don't think he would remember much of his life before that event, He's never even wanted his own last name said again, all traces of who he once was had been erased, I did my best to take him under my wing but…" Hax waved his hand around in the air gesturing to his own place. "I didn't have the room or the money" Something about the way he told her said more than she needed to know but it was enough to point her in the right directions as she stood up. "Don't tell him!" Hax begged grabbing her arm. "Please…He's a good person he just…I don't think he knows what to do exactly."

If a batarian pirate could cry then for sure Hax was breaking down in tears, Dieze could see it in his eyes that he was pleading her to not mention a single word about anything that had been said, she knew this as she placed her free hand on his reassuring him.

"Not a single word will be said about any of this." Dieze nodded and walked away back into the open parts of the lower afterlife. Taking in a deep and long needed breath of the fresh air around her, Dieze let the old Batarian do what he always did and get back to his work although he did not follow behind her; in fact she was sure he was still sitting inside near the table with a shameful face. Looking back at the closed door Dieze wondered if asking him all those questions and demanding the answer was the right thing.

Rubbing her forehead she began to make her way into the main part of Afterlife but before she could even make it there from behind one of the doorways came Jiv, the red tattooed face male pissed Dieze off though she had little time to attack or get away as he pushed her harshly against the wall, his hand grasped tightly against her throat as she tried to kick out at him in defence but he was good at blocking. This only pissed Dieze off as she used her biotics against Jiv to push him away as he fell to the ground with a harsh thud.

Sending another biotic wave back at him she hauled him up into the air where he began to laugh, it only pissed her off before she herself was sent flying in the air. Rolling across the ground Dieze was fast to stop herself and get back to her feet only to stop in her tracks.

"Don't you Dare!" Came the bitter hiss from the asari standing on the far side of Dieze, clearly she was apart of the Eclipse gang and Dieze didn't want to get caught up with them as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded with a bitter expression shot at the asari. "You're so pathetic Jiv, you let a mere bitch push you around kind of says something you know?" Screwing her face up and bitterly directing her insult at the Turian Male as he stood up smirking, Dieze wondered what did a Talon member and an Eclipse member have in common or was it something more than that.

"I forgot Asari have biotics" Jiv shrugged and laughed but it was clearly a terrible joke of sorts.  
>"I doesn't matter now you idiot!" The asari spat right back at him as if she was reasserting authority over the situation as Dieze merely watched and observed the situation she was in. Down here in the tunnel areas between the two main parts of Afterlife no one was going to come and rescue you, no one would hear you scream and there wasn't a single life being out here that would be game enough to get between two major merc members.<p>

"Listen up you little bitch" The asari directed all of her anger towards Dieze now, her arms glowed with her biotics as if she was ready to pounce but Dieze didn't need to worry she had watched long enough to figure things out for her own self.

"My friend and I here want to have a little word with you" There was something about the way the asari smirked that Dieze wasn't interested it.

Stretching her hands out wide Dieze gave a nod but didn't say a single thing and let the two slowly approach before igniting her own biotic abilities.

Spinning on her heels she sent out a biotic charge directed at the asari knocking her down for a single second which gave Dieze a moments chance to run and head towards afterlife, the sound of a pistol ran in her ears as Jiv began to open fire but it all came to a sudden stop as an asari with two body guards came round the corner. Dieze Froze as her eyes widened and she parted her lips softly "SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

If someone was to ask you what is the scariest thing you have ever witnessed the answer would be getting death stared by Aria T'loka.

As Dieze stood frozen in place her blue ocean eyes could not comprehend what she was seeing before her as Aria stood just a few meters away, hands on hips and two body guards behind her with raised guns. Behind Dieze was Jiv, the male turian and the Eclipse Asari who Dieze was trying to get away from after she had exited Hax's place. The information Dieze had learned about Malivous was crucial to helping him at least come to terms with himself, but caught in this twisted web Dieze didn't think things would exactly go her way.

"And what may I ask is going on down here?" Aria spoke, her tone was bitter and full blown silence captured them all, no one was game enough to speak up, not even a Talon member or an Eclipse member. Hearing her own heart beat within her own chest and the soft murmurs of the music above in Afterlife could be heard like whispers in the air. It was almost as if no one had the guts to speak up except for Dieze though she held back her tongue because she knew something wasn't right here. Why was Aria out of her seat, why was she down here instead of sending someone to do her dirty work for her like usual?

Too many questions filled the young Asari's head as she tried to processes a conclusion to the situation, a result of sort that would aid her in finding her escape route. Bitting the bottom of her lip Dieze was unable to take the silence anymore, the tension in the air had gotten to her and she knew the other two would not say a single word. "Just some target practise" Dieze said, her emotionless stare caught Aria's attention for a split second before she looked back to the two mercs standing behind Dieze.

"Take care of those two" Aria directed her guards as she gestured for Dieze to follow her. Hesitantly Dieze did so only to glance behind her to see Jiv with a pissed off look. Part of Dieze wanted to hear that the turian had been kicked out an airlock though that was just wishful thinking as she trailed behind the Asari back into afterlife.

"Don't go causing trouble again" Aria shot down a bitter glance at Dieze before parting ways inside the main part of Afterlife. That's when Dieze let out a long and dearly needed sigh of relief, for a moment she thought she was as good as dead back there but she didn't take Aria's rescue as something lightly, perhaps word had spread about a fight or perhaps the other two loud mouths had been saying something about what they were going to do, either way it was over and done with and Dieze made a bee-line straight for the exit of Afterlife.

As the fresh cool air brushed against Dieze refreshing her mind from the filth of drunks and other disgusting aromas from back inside the club, Dieze took it all in exiting that filth festering place letting out a sigh of relief. Apart of Dieze wanted to make a bee-line straight to the apartment but she had to stop herself as she spotted a vacant public chair a few meters away as she passed the elcor bouncer once again and the long line that was building up.

Sitting down Dieze let the feel of her lungs expand as she put her head in her hands thinking, of all the information she had learned she wasn't sure exactly what to do with it, but a part of Dieze wanted to run off and find Malivous, that was a problem. Ending her conclusions and results that rambled in her mind she looked up, her emotionless face gazed at the entrance to afterlife, the neon lights that glowed with such a vibrant pulse, the visitors entering and exiting where a mixture of all kinds, some in groups others all alone.

After what happened in there and now being out here things felt different, was it because she now knew a little more about her mysterious friend? Looking at her open palms she wondered if this was just the effects of using her biotics though she passed that thought away knowing she hadn't even reached her limits yet. Taking in a deep breath in Dieze stood up and made her way to the apartment complex area. Sounds of traffic could be heard passing through the scum filled planet, batarians would pass her with mixed looks unsure if she was a dancer or some merc. In all honesty even Dieze didn't know where she stood in this place.

Once upon a time her dream was to have a happy family and work as a bartender on Illium, although her plans changed when she got mixed up with the Blue Suns. After the incident with them she left for good unable to bare the pain of having to witness people being beaten for no reason. Now Dieze was here, wondering around like as if she could solve some mystery as to why Malivous was being plagued by the things in his head.

Even though it was tempting to tell him all about what Hax said, she still felt like it wouldn't help. Entering the apartment she closed the door behind her and opened her Omni-tool as she began to pass back and forth in the lounge room.

Minutes passed by as the Asari searched for any sort of reports, rumours anything at all on the extranet. However to her disappointment Dieze found nothing, not a single thing at all, no reports, no rumours talking on forums, no vids it were almost as if nothing had happened. Dieze had to remind herself as she sat down on the lounge that this was Omega, it was filled with criminally insane people who should be locked up, almost anything could be done here and everyone would get away with it.

"This is pointless" Standing up and frustrated Dieze made her way into the spare room she had come to claim as hers and slumped herself there on the bed gazing up at the ceiling with a frowned face and crossed arms. There was no way she could just sit and do nothing but that was exactly what she had to do, sleep wasn't on her mind but she defiantly felt like she could do something about the situation as her mind tried to come up with a conclusion of what might have exactly happened back then, where could Malivous' parents have gone and would reuniting him with them make him feel better?

Screwing up her face Dieze opened her omni tool once again and tried to find something off interest to take her mind off things. It had barley been 24 hours without Malivous and she felt like as if it would be forever before seeing him again. That's when she sat up on her bed with an idea.

Tapping her chin with her index finger she thought aloud to herself.

"If he's gone for a few days then I might have a chance to find something, a clue a hint as to where they went. Someone must know something!" Determined Dieze stood up and made her way out into the hallway and back into the lounge room, she gazed around for a moment before looking back to the kitchen. The small plate of pancakes she had made early neatly in the fridge packed away for later. Giving a shrug Dieze approached and ate them quickly, placing the plate into the sink to wash up when she would get back.

With a slight sigh to herself she went to the apartment door and exited the familiar home she had become so use to on Omega. Watching the door close behind her as she entered into the vast dirty Apartment building she realized that perhaps some doors where left closed. However for this Asari she felt that something still needed to be done, as she began to make her way to the lower levels of the apartment complex.

The lower the levels the more dirtier and more criminal activity was going on, as Dieze walked through the many dirty hallways and corridors, going from one elevator to another, down the levels of stairs to another level of stairs as she moved through one building to another building. As she went about her own way from time to time a few eyes would gaze up at her, perhaps it was the way she walked, the tattoos on her left arm or maybe her emotionless gaze that made those around her think twice before trying to jump her.

Checking her Omni-tool Dieze noted the time was late, there was more activity during the night times, a few rounds of guns could be heard going off in the lower parts of this distract but there was no sign of police or any sort of authority rushing. Back on Illium things were different; though it was perhaps just as bad as Omega it still had some people to protect the innocent. Dieze noted the area she was in, if she remember correctly it was one of the lower levels and although wasn't the exact same apartment complex Malivous' apartment was in, it sure was still close by, one would say a few blocks away in a much more human way of saying it. For Dieze this place was connected by levels upon levels of other buildings. After all not everyone could afford luxury transport on this stink hole, Dieze also didn't want to draw any attention to herself as she strolled down the littered and dirty hallway.

If there was a hell Omega was the definition of it. Majority of those on Omega would disagree but for Dieze the many lives lost here, the many innocents that had gone unnoticed were more than enough. She had barley seen the types of treatment from most other complexes and districts, but it was rare for her to venture out of the apartment building anyway.

Over a small period of time Dieze was finally in the opposite district as she opened her Omni-tool checking her location. With a loud sigh and the empty and almost motionless apartment building she had come to, she realized it was the lowest of all places. "This has to be it" she said to her self-aloud as she noticed there were not many people around, it gave off an eerie and lifeless feel as if this place was abandoned but she noticed a few people exiting apartment doorways.

Anytime anyone would glance at Dieze or be anywhere near her they would run off or avoid looking at her as she made her way through a fine narrow hallway to where she eventually stopped to see a jammed doorway. Dieze had noted there were a few doorways along the hallways that had been left opened and unoccupied apart from one or two homeless refugees. Cold steel eyes gazed upon the darkened room; tables turned upside down, bullet holes everywhere. Taking a fine step towards the entrance she felt the edge of the doorway, for sure this place had been damned for far too long but she knew this was it. This was the apartment Malivous had grown up in before whatever tragedy happened. As her eyes gazed around in the darkened room she could tell it was almost like what Hax had mentioned, though it felt wrong to go inside and disturb anything. After all she couldn't see too well in there and she was more than likely to come across some homeless person taking refuge in the abandoned rundown apartment.

Shaking her head she turned away from the door and began to walk back the way she had come. In doing so she noticed someone had been watching her from behind a corner. The person quickly ducked out of sight the moment Dieze spotted them.

"Hey! Wait!" She called out and ran to the corner; the figure was small and frail and was fast on their heels covered in some dirty brown cloak of sorts.

Gaining fast, Dieze didn't hold back as she chased down the stranger who was of equal high but Dieze was faster and had biotic abilities as she swept them up into the air halting all of their motions within her biotic grasp.

"I said wait!"

Dieze huffed annoyed before dropping the person back to the ground. Whoever this was began to curl up into a ball like shape against the wall covering them self in the dirty cloak, Dieze was sure she could hear the soft whimper sounds of something, tears perhaps?

Squatting down Dieze looked at them, from under their hood she noticed they had a pale face, their skin looked older as well as the Asari proceeded to lean forward and remove the hood, revealing a middle aged human woman with dark long hair that was knotted up together.

Her green eyes shot out with life looking up at Dieze. This caused Dieze to pause in her actions and wonder who this woman was; perhaps she was just some homeless woman who noticed Dieze. Standing up Dieze gave a sigh aloud and began to walk away, she figured this woman had probably been through enough and there was nothing Dieze could do anymore apart from cause the woman more fear. Something Dieze didn't want to do and she had enough regret on her plate to last her for a lifetime as the Asari knew she was just being nothing more than paranoid right now.

"Wait!" the woman called out, she was sitting on her knobbly knees half hunched over, her left hand out stretched towards Dieze as if trying to grab her. Looking back DIeze questioned why did humans have to be so pitiful, so weak?

"Listen I don't have any change on me so forget about it!" Dieze continued to walk away that was until she heard the woman get up and try to tackle her. Unfortunately the woman collapsed at Diezes feet causing the young Asari to stop in her tracks and pause for a moment before kneeling down and help the woman up.

Yet again Dieze found herself looking into those lost green eyes; they seemed so faint all but the slightest hint of green around the frail woman's pupil.

"I don't have time for this!" Dieze said trying hard not to glare at the woman, but she truly did not have time to pity this woman as the asari was more content on getting back to the safety of Malivous' apartment.

"I've been waiting!" Said the woman as she gripped Dieze with a fierce grip that made the young Asari think this woman still had enough strength in her to fight, but she did not resist and allowed the woman to talk.

"I knew someday…Someday this day would come" The woman seemed suddenly full of some sort of hope as she leaped into Diezes arms almost knocking Dieze down. Steadying herself she pulled the woman up with her might, she could see that what the woman was wearing was just some old tattered fabric over her with a made up hoodie to cover her face. Although Dieze wanted to help she didn't have the patients right now as she bit down on her lip.

"I get it not many people come down here but I need to get back" She pushed the woman away from her trying to walk away once again as she tried her best to shack off the grip the woman had on her.

"I knew them!" Shot out the woman, causing Dieze to stop what she was doing and look back at the woman with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Diezed took a step closure this time trying to clear her thoughts, she had sworn the woman said that she knew them but what did she mean?

Letting go of Dieze the woman proceeded to hold her hands to her chest before she spoke, letting out a slight cough before she spoke up. "I knew them. The Varios where good friends of mine many years ago when this place wasn't such a…a dump"

Already Dieze felt that tug in her heart, that desire to hold this woman until she felt better as she watched the slight stream of a tear drop sliver down the human woman's face with those pleading green eyes of hers. Maybe it was the pity deep inside Dieze but she wanted to hear what this woman had to say.

"You knew them? Did you know the boy?" Dieze leaned forward with hope, perhaps this was the clue she was looking for.

Nodding her head the woman continued to speak in her light toned voice.

"I did indeed. They were good to us; my family that is. We use to live across the hallway from them. Unlike the others on Omega they treated us fairly, they didn't think of us as lesser because we were human…What happened that day….It wasn't needed or called for" Bowing her head in shame the woman began to cry, Dieze pulled the woman into her arms and let her cry against her chest comforting her wondering what great pain she held deep within her old human mind.

"It's ok…You can tell me what happened." Dieze said trying to comfort this poor old soul, she didn't know if this was right what she was doing but she could only hope that what she was doing here would perhaps shed some light on her and Malivous' situation.

After a few seconds the woman looked at Dieze and sniffled trying to dry her tears with her tatted rags.

"I'll start from the beginning…I met the Varios through a slight incident, a few batarians had been hassling my family for days about money, that's when the boy's Father interrupted an argument between my husband and a few of those pirates. That Turian had a kinder soul then any I have ever seen, he saved us back then. Over the course of a few months I learned that the boy was an imaginative kid, he would go out each morning and play around in these hallways, I became friends with his parents, his Mother I would sit down and sip tea with her during the days; however there came one day when some strangers showed up. I think they were Blue Sun's but they started first with…with the Varios." Dieze let the woman catch her breath, she couldn't imagine what had happened back then but from the sounds of it, things were not as bad as they were now. As for the boy she kept mentioning, Dieze could only imagine it being Malivous.

"They kicked the door open and opened fire in their apartment; I was so afraid that I ran away, I couldn't handle the thought of what could have happened. After an hour or so those men left, they had opened fired on a few other apartments but by the time I returned my family….They had killed my children and my husband, I still don't know why but…I couldn't help but go straight to the Varios, that's when I saw nothing but bullet holes, I think they had left before the attack happened because there is no blood, nothing but just empty bullets. Ever since then I just…..I left and I hide in these corridors, Life has died in these parts since then, nobody comes here because those men with guns would come back down here, from time to time they would open fire in a random apartment."

Breaking down in tears the woman clutched her heart; it must have been hard for her to remember what had happened back then. Without words Dieze gave the woman a pat on the back, she had heard enough, enough to know where to look for more clues. Dieze didn't want to give up; she wanted to keep going with this. In her mind she wanted to find his parents, had they been kidnaped or did they know they were going to be killed that day? If so why did they leave their only child behind? Walking away Dieze couldn't stand the feelings building up inside of her as her mind went blank and she kept walking and walking until she found herself yet again at the front of Malivous' apartment.

Entering the once again into the silent apartment, the young Asari went into the shower room, her face was dull and all she felt was sorrow as she turned on the shower and undressed. The slightest glimpse of her reflection caught her eye as she looked up and wondered who was that Asari with the red facial tattoos, who was looking back at her? Shacking away the thoughts she got into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. It was late past midnight and her body was showing signs of exhaustion, she didn't take long in the shower before she got back out and stacked her clothing on the rack before she exited into the hallway naked and turned off the lights, locking the door and finally collapsing on her bed where she curled up with the blankets and sheets and finally fell asleep.

For the next whole day she spent her time thinking since she had awaken, passing back and forth between her thoughts, ideas and conclusions. How long would she be left alone to her own madness? Although she ate little and drank only a slight bit of coffee she still found herself buzzing with the urge to find out more, was she suddenly addicted to solving mysterious or something? Even though her Omni tool still showed nothing about the incident Dieze had to wonder where the blue suns and other merc groups doing house cleaning in other apartments? Could she save people?

Despite her efforts her mind continued to go insane with all the little details and thoughts. Crashed on the coach laying there relaxed fully clothed she heard the door open, it startled her as she sat up and looked with wide eyes to see Malivous. He gave her a look, a look that only said 'what?' but he never said a word as he sat his rifle back down on the coffee bench and made his usual routine to grab a small glass of whisky, shower and then later on bed or so she could only assume as it was his normal and regular little habit when he got home. No different from any other time when he left to go for a drink at the bar.

Although she wasn't alone she still felt alone, her stomach churned wondering with all the thoughts in her head, that's when she clenched her jaw and got up off the lounge, still hearing the sounds of running water she exited the apartment and made her way to afterlife, her pissed off mood only escalated as she entered the stink-hole known as Afterlife.

With trained eyes on Aria's location, the young Asari had no desire in stopping even when she pushed past one of Arias body guards that stood mindlessly at the foot of the stair ways leading up to her location.

"Hey Stop right there!" Squeaked the annoying and lacking Body Guard, a batarian, as Dieze made her way up the stairs without any motion of stoping. This was Arias little VIP room, she had it all to herself, no guests not even the dancers as the female Asari sat crossed legged on her lounge calling Dieze over.

"It's fine!" Shouted Aria at her body guard who hesitated for a moment before lowering his gun as Dieze looked back at him before taking up a seat on the opposite side from Aria who was sipping on some liquor of sorts.

"I figured you'd be the type to go snooping around, it was only a matter of time before you showed up!" Aria said in a bitter tone without making any eye contact with Dieze instead her blue eyes gazed at the liquor in her hand.

"I need answers and I need them now!" Dieze demanded but she only received a sharp glare from Aria, a clear warning making Dieze back down and lower her attitude.

"Everyone has questions, and everyone has their own answers. The question I have for you is what do you think you're doing? You can't honestly think that I didn't notice what you were up to from the start did you?"

Dieze felt taken back by Aria's words, so she already knew what Dieze was up to, this only made her more annoyed.

"Then why didn't you say something?!" For a moment both Asari glared at each before Aria gave a soft chuckle at Dieze.

"I was like you when I was young. Full of this anger and rage." Aria gestured her hands in the air as if she was grasping the air in her palm before the older asari looked back at Dieze.

"Something's are best left in the past and I think it's wise for you to just leave things behind!"

Clenching her fist Dieze wasn't going to back down, not this time, she knew Aria could have just beaten her up, ordered her guards to take care of her, but instead Aria was putting up with her and that said something.

" I don't care! All I want to know is what happened to Malivous' Parents?!" Dieze glared back at Aria who was ignoring her aggressive attitude.

"They left, that's your answer. They left and they left their own son behind, kind of says something about them doesn't it?"

"No because no one would just pick up and leave their own child behind!" Dieze said, she could feel her anger boil deep inside of her as she tried to keep calm and collect as much as possible.

"And you would know?" Aria shot back at Dieze. "You think you know everything, like as if you can come up here and demand something, but you and I both know what your doing is only going to further the gap in his heart."

Aria stood up and walked towards the middle of the room. "A former recruit from the Blue suns, you left them because you couldn't stomach what they were doing and yet you come to Omega, how ironic. And yet you left your only child behind didn't you? What a pity that must be. See your one of those people who try to think that they can make things work here, well let me tell you what I run this place, I rule Omega and you…your just another criminal in this place." Aria strolled around and glared at Dieze make the young asari stand up.

"I'm not a Criminal!" Bitterly Dieze said she knew this was some dangerous game between her and Aria but she was willing to do whatever it took to ease her mind and that of Malivous'.

"Then why did you kill those people back on Illium? Why did you join the Blue suns? Tell me! Oh that's right because you were fed up with your life back there. Word from the wise, don't lecture me. Now go and get out of here!" Aria gestured for Dieze to leave but she didn't causing one of the guards to look up waiting for Aria to give the signal.

"The Citadel, there's your answer" Aria bitterly said before sitting back down on her lounge with a pleased face. Dieze could feel the heat rise against her own flesh as she turned on hot heels and stormed off. After all that was Aria and although what Dieze did was considered to be treading on thin ice she still didn't feel satisfied, however Dieze had all the belief in her own self that Aria had no intention of harm, not even the slightest. Was it because she knew how eager Dieze was? Exiting Afterlife Dieze felt as if she needed to blow off steam somehow, but she didn't want to hurt anyone, now she was confused and irritated as she began to walk down the stairs before she stopped looking up at Malivous who stood surprisingly well dressed looking up at her with those green illuminating eyes.

"You don't seem the sort to drink?" He questioned her in a calm tone but she noticed the smile on his face, it calmed her and soothed her and yet she didn't know why, but it did.

"Come on its getting late and I have no intention of being your back bone at this time of night." Even though his words seemed so collect and calm in a charming way she knew that something was off as she followed him back to the apartment building. Maybe he knew? At least for now her mind was calm and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry to everyone I kind of got caught up with other things and this fic became a little neglected. I'll have the 4th chapter up soon though. Also sorry about the terrible spacing issue going on, it seems Fanfic dosn't like long length chapters and kind of cramps my paragraphs together

* * *

><p>Looking Down at the glass of Whisky in his hand, Malivous watched the liquor move ever so slightly with a simple twitch in his hand. What was he doing? Oh yes he was standing in the door way of the spare room which Dieze had claimed for herself since she had entered his life, he was leaning against one side of the door frame as he looked up to see Dieze laying there sprawled over the bed fast asleep, she had kicked off the doona cover and was now laying on her back, her head was facing the wall tucked between the two pillows on either side of her with her arms out stretched and her legs all the way over to one side of the double bed.<p>

In a way it was amusing the way she slept, so careless and messy, it was almost tempting to find an air horn and watch the reaction as she would startle awake, although based on their first encounter together when she had used biotics on him, he wasn't exactly willing to just do that all over again. After all she was pretty good at using a lot of her abilities and he wasn't one to annoy those using biotics unless of course it paid well to do so.

With a soft sigh he moved away from the door frame and took a last swig of his drink before walking back out to the kitchen. Putting down the glass in the sink Malivous already knew why Dieze had been at Afterlife. Clearly his plagued mind was rubbing off onto her and it could not be helped as he leaned against the kitchen counter and let out a long exhale, emptying his lungs before taking in a deep inhale through his nostrils to try and clear his thoughts. However despite that feel in his chest, the tightness and release did nothing but only make him want to wake Dieze up and confront her with what he knew she had been up to.

Confirming it with her was by far the worst thing Malivous could ever think of, he knew deep down it would only further her course and right now he didn't need that. After all he had just come back from a mission that of which involved a little mishap along the way that involved an accidental death. Cleaning up his sloppy mistakes is always messy yet he didn't mind taking the time to do so, it broke the routine of a simple quick kill which he didn't mind every now and then but he was growing tired of the simple sniper job, on a roof top and point and aim when target was out of sight of public or anyone else.

Of course there was by far a little more trick to the game then just that but Malivous would always spare the details for newcomers, letting them get the grasp of their own mistakes was always pleasant, it limited competition for him either way, he may have earned a lot of money from putting a bullet between someone's eyes but even so he still felt stressed by the thoughts in his head. Rolling his eyes he decided to head back into his room closing the door behind him and undress before falling asleep on his comfortable bed.

Perhaps tomorrow he would talk to Dieze, but right now he let his mind drift off with the alcohol in his system taking effect as he closed his eyes letting his mind and imagination flow drifting into that familiar and comforting sleep he was longing for after such a long and exhausting trip.

Once morning had come around Malious had awakened to the familiar sounds of Dieze getting up, for someone like her she always had a clock in her brain and managed to wake up right on the dot, as for Malivous he only grabbed the blankets around him even tighter and curled up into a cocoon like form with the blankets over his head.

Getting out of bed and heading for the shower Dieze had no trouble reminding herself about last night's events. As she entered the hallway between her room and the shower she glanced a look back to Malivous' room, his door was closed and she could only imagine him curled up yet again that was just a silly thought in her head that made her giggle softly.

After another hour or so, both Malivous and Dieze were up wondering around, as unusual as it was Dieze was yet again trying to cook something up, although Malivous wasn't as hungry as he should have been. Seated on the couch while he could over hear her cook on the stove, mumbling about something to do with pooched eggs despite the fact Malivous was use to eating dextro-food. Yet that wasn't why his stomach was churning. In fact there was something more to it; it was like he was anxious and unable to say what was on his mind. Words where never his best hence why he became a hired gun for a living, the only good thing on Omega was a dead body because it always shipped in a lot of money one way or another and that was just how Malivous preferred to live his life, on the edge and Omega was perhaps the best place for it.

Slowly a plate with a nicely cooked egg and some strips of meat crossed the coffee table, it was done ever so gently like as if she was trying so hard not to disturb his conscious thoughts yet the sight of her blue hand only made him feel worse. First time he had brought her to his apartment she was like one of the strippers, taking her clothes off and getting right to it. Even though he never intended for it to happen and he was very hesitant about it that was her way of thanking him. Taking in a breath he acted as if he had come back to reality, Dieze was already back in the kitchen and thankfully he didn't have to play puppet as he cut the egg in half and began to eat.

'Ah yeah she did cook the right food for me' softly he murmured in his own thoughts as he tasted the nice delightful egg in his mouth.

"This is nice for a change"

Softly he said wondering if she was looking for some sort of compliment to her cooking skills or not. Although she remained silent and fixed on the other egg she was cooking alongside the bacon as well, perhaps she too was stuck in thought as well.

As soon as Malivous had finished chewing down his food was about the same time Dieze managed to finish cooking her own meal. Now wasn't the best of time to confront her with words, not only that but he was also afraid that the food he just ate may not stay down with all the flutters in his stomach.

'Since when did I become so emotional or caring?'

Standing up he made his way to the apartment door, picking off a small thread from his pants he paused just before exiting the apartment, though he had to force himself to take that step forward before sending a wave her way without turning around to look at her before he continued to push himself onward.

"Damn it!"

Cursing out loud to himself as he knew he had to go into Afterlife and make a small check up on things, it was always good to go there always a good way to relieve stress yet that feel in his stomach refused to leave him. All he had to do was just tell Dieze he knew what she was up to, yet he wasn't sure if he could assure her or not if he was happy or angry about it. Suddenly he had mixed feelings, he just wanted to move on with his own life but at the same time he wanted to remember what exactly had happened, why did he get left behind just like that, where his parents so awful to just abandoned their child? Maybe they were already preparing to have another child in their life and figured they would just leave everything behind and make a new happy life.

Letting out a frustrated groan Malivous entered Afterlife, the scents of sex, alcohol and god knows what else filled the air around him as he made his casual stroll into the club, the music pumping loudly as already a few people had gathered. Taking up his usual seat in the far corner as he fiddled with one of his buttons on his shirt just before looking up to see Hax walking over near his table.

On his face was this look, Malivous took one heck of a guess that it was either guilt or regret eating away at him, but either way Malivous played it cool and leaned into his seat more comfortably.

"Hey Bar maid" Malivous joked giving a slight chuckle in his words hoping to break the ice between the two. Hax did indeed laugh but in between coughing and whizzing, it only damned the mood a little more between the two. Despite all the money Malivous had, Hax always refused his aid and the young turian felt useless yet he could understand in a way if one was to live the pirate life then you don't accept help from others or their money, you make your own and you face your own mistakes living by that code till death. For a moment there was silence between the two as Hax sat down across the table from Malivous letting out a sound that seemed unfamiliar between them. Usually Hax made some sly joke about how Malivous looked or talked and such but today it was different, was there some bad news?

"Never seen you look so gloomy!"

Finally Malivous said it wondering if he could get what he wanted out of Hax, although the Batarian only looked up at him weakly with his three eyes before looking back down and sniffled, from the sounds of it his health wasn't too good, already he had a pale look to his old wrinkled skin, the smile on his lips had disappeared but before either one of them could say anything a third joined their party.

Both Hax and Malivous looked up at Dieze as she took her seat between the two trying to act calm and collect, even though she was emotionless Malivous could tell she was tense by the slight twitch from her lip as she looked between the two before clearing her throat.

"What?"

Slightly raising her voice in question as if this was normal for her to come and sit with them let alone step into afterlife. It only made Malivous itch in his stomach a little more, this feeling he never liked it and always had something bad follow as he moved his mandibles a little before saying anything.

"Just surprised you didn't get us our drinks!"

Malivous snuffed as if disappointed in her before giving a soft chuckle, Hax softly laughed a little again but it only encouraged his coughing making Dieze lean in a little concern wrote all over her face.

"Would you like me to get a glass of water?"

She asked, her nature was nurturing and kind, Malivous wasn't surprised by this at all because he had already read all of her files provided to him. According to them Dieze contained her emotions but would only show two sides of emotions, one being pure and utter rage, the other was kind hearted. Her rage was one reason why Malivous guessed his Rival, Jiv, had been tagging her not to mention the data Malvious could find on Dieze was almost classified which did seem suspicious. A raging Biotic is always someone you want on your side no matter what, though it was nice to watch Dieze try but fail to help Hax as the old Batarian waved away her offer just like he always did to him.

"Say Dieze" Malivous crossed his legs and looked at the table in front of him, the reflection of the pink, orange, red and blue lights seemed to dance in an almost trippy way. He need not to look up to see that the Asari had a surprised look on her face, he admitted it would have been nice to catch her surprised and off guard but something just built up inside of him and he was unable to hold his tongue anymore.

"I wanted to tell you something"

With those few words he felt the tension grow inside of him and he knew it wasn't his stomach anymore, but his own soul coiling up with nervousness.

"Ah yeah I have something to tell you as well"

Dieze was rubbing the back of her neck as if she was a little nervous as well with the sudden surprise question; meanwhile Hax was left sitting between the two wondering what was going on but Malivous was smart to know that he probably already knew.

After an hour or so all three of them explained, Malivous first confronted that he knew what Dieze was up to, Dieze filled in the gaps and Hax admitted with a chuckle that he was the course for her curiosity, although Malivous already knew that was a terrible lie coming from a batarian. Of course it was just between the three of them, nobody else came to the table to interrupt them which was a bonus. Over the course of time Malivous admitted he wasn't sure about it at all, and once a round of drinks had been passed he continued to talk about the argument his Father had many years ago before they disappeared. All the young Turian could remember was that it had to do with some humans, of course his Father had been noble or so he had assumed, protecting and helping out others was one of his things but it clearly had the opposite effect on Malivous.

"Right well it's the end of my shift and I really should get going."

Standing up from his seat Hax clearly he had a matter to attend to as he waved goodbye and walked down towards the entrance of afterlife, not in the direction of the lower parts like Malivous was used to seeing. Letting out a sigh now that the air had been cleared Malivous still felt something in his stomach, this time it was more of a bad feeling as he took a large swig of his whisky hoping that it was just the alcohol inside of him. Just as he thought the worst was over, Malivous heard the familiar whizz sound through the air, that's when he looked in the direction where Hax was before jumping up from his seat.

Shocked and frozen in place Malivous stood, his eyes wide open now as he watched his friend fall to the ground lifeless. Already a few people had jumped back a few eyes looked up to the ceiling but as Malivous stood and watched he felt his heart almost explode. Suddenly from the side he felt a breeze wash over him before the small Asari female rushed out towards Hax where he lay on the ground just a few meters away from the exit.

Falling to her knees fast as she slid on the ground right next to Hax , Dieze noticed the bullet wound that had gone through once side of Hax's head and out the other. It was a clean shot and must have been quick and painless but even so Dieze couldn't help the feelings surging inside of her.

"Quick and painless"

Repeating out loud to herself before her eyes flicked up to the balcony, there she spotted the slightest glimpse of movement in the shadows. Snarling she rushed to her feet and ran through the club stair ways, this caused a commotion, but it was nothing to those who came here every day.

Each stride in her legs took a toll on her as she felt her biotic abilities wave over her body glowing with that familiar blue but by the time she reached the balcony she saw nothing, nobody, just the empty darkness.

Blue eyes looked everywhere with the intent to kill before she felt someone almost slam into her as she turned around to face Jiv, the Turian male backed up fast but had his weapon drawn, he was followed by three other Turians, possibly Talon recruits, Dieze peered down the Balcony to see Malivous now at Hax's side. Shaking her head she could already see the anger and rage in his face but also the look of hopelessness.

"Hurry up and get them then!" Jiv ordered from behind the Asari before something fast moved from the shadows almost pushing the asari off the balcony before a sharp tug came from above.

Confused Dieze looked up to see Jiv just barley holding onto her small wrist, but as Dieze looked down she realized she was a few meters up from the ground no big deal but she caught the glimpse of a black cloaked figure landing swiftly onto the ground before running off, right past Malivous who remained stalled in place huddled over a lifeless Hax.

"Get me up!"

Dieze demanded as Jiv did his best with his strength but eventually used his own Biotics to get her back on her feet. Both Jiv and Dieze rushed down the flight of stairs, Jiv grabbed Malivous and hoisted him onto his shoulder, Dieze followed in suit trying to help as best as she could. There was a small crowed but yet again it was nothing out of the ordinary, looking back at Hax's body Dieze felt bad, she knew just as well that there was no funeral for such a kind soul, just an open airlock waiting for him.

Mental images kept running back and forth through Malivous' mind as he sat on the former comfortable lounge in his apartment, the sounds of voices running around behind him could be heard however the world was a blur to him right now, even as his eyes gazed down at the coffee table only a few feet away from him, he couldn't register it. Even the cold breeze that blew in from an open window somewhere in the room didn't even faze him. It was as if he was frozen as his mind recalculated the event that just happened before all his mind could do or think of was the old Batarian he had come to know so closely as a friend and a Father like figure.

Twitching his thumb, even his whole body felt numb to him as he moved his brow trapped in thought, the memory of being lost in a dark alley way as a boy came flashing back to him. Another twitch in his hand half reminded him of where he was, but he was lost in this trance and had been for almost two hours, his mouth partly opened and his mandible would twitch from time to time often raising a brow as if to question something but never did he ever speak a word, only the occasional blink of his eyes reminded him that he was still here, still alive.

'How unfortunate'

Thinking to himself as the memories of Hax, a batarian pirate had come to him in a time of need. Suddenly snapping from whatever trance he was in Malivous felt his head spin to the side, the force was light but Malivous fell onto the couch.

"Get up!"

Echoed a voice in his ear drum, someone was yelling, it was a familiar voice, a strong stern voice.

"Hey!"

Yelled that familiar voice again, this time strong and louder, squinting his eyes Malivous sat up and looked before him, he was speechless that was certain but he was also surprised to see the familiar dark, older turian with red facial markings lean towards him. Already Jiv leaned his face in a very close range to Malivous, normally the young turian would have taken it as a gesture from the older Turian for some intimate action, although the unpleased and pissed off look in Jiv's face made Malivous lean back avoiding the feel of Jiv's breath against his own, suddenly Malivous felt awkward as he looked to the side noticing a concerned looking Dieze. Blinking his eyes and turning back to Jiv he finally parted his mouth to speak something, causing both Jiv and Dieze to lean forward intensly, for so long they had been arguing just watching and waiting with anticipation and tension building in the air to finally hear Malivous say something.

"You both have red facial markings!"

Jaws dropped as both the older Turian and young Asari stood there, for once they were speechless as Malivous stood up and made his way towards the kitchen before pouring himself a small shot of whiskey. Arms crossed against her chest, Dieze stood with one eye twitching, in all her life she had never ever expected this but she had to admit even she hadn't thought of that, of the similar tattoo colour both her and this asshole of a Turian had.

Before Dieze could say anything Jiv raised his hand in her direction stopping her from saying anything as it was most likely to worsen the situation. This caused Dieze to bite her lip piercing the soft supple skin and the taste of a little blood seeped into her mouth. Unable to take the situation anymore Dieze gave a huff and turned on hot heels walking away from both Turians and into her room slamming the door behind her.

It was expected she would act in such a childish way, Malivous had to admit he had pissed her off in the worst of all ways but he was thankful Jiv had paused her, he didn't want to debate or argue or even think about anything. With a sigh Malivous began to pour another shot of whiskey before the whole entire glass bottle of whiskey was forced out of his hand and shattered into the steel sink as Malivous watched its contents disappear faster than he had thought only leaving a glassy mess to be cleaned up, at least it was in the sink.

Turning around slowly Malivous found Jiv towered over him, although the other Turian was slightly taller than he was, Malivous had to admit Jiv was far more intimidating up close, yet neither of them took a step back or argued, neither of them had it in them to strike a fight which felt unusual for Malivous. Lowering his gaze down to the tiled floor, Malivous questioned if he was grieving or perhaps more, could he have been traumatized? The thought of it made him uneasy, after all the things Malivous had done just to get by and live in this forsaken place was the things that made peoples guts twist and turn, and yet watching your only friend in this hell hole get shot down managed to cause such a shock to his mind and body, it almost made Malivous question himself and his nature. That was until he felt his head forced up, once again he was met with the familiar blue eyes that Jiv had.

"You best not waste any more time with that shit and get some rest. Your Asari friend said she will keep in touch so you better not fuck anything up!"

And with that said Jiv turned and stormed off out the apartment, although his tone came off as being irritated and aggressive Malivous had known his own rival and lover a little bit better than that, although the older Turian would never admit it epically while Dieze was in the other room, it was made perfectly clear to Malivous that Jiv was upset and cared deeply, yet those thoughts and emotions that began to surface inside of Malivous felt strange and almost unnatural as he let a sigh out and leaned against the kitchen bench as he shifted one of his hands into his pocket.

"Where did things go wrong?'

Hours passed as Malivous found himself looking up at the plain cream painted ceiling in his bedroom as his green eyes watched the reflection of water dance around. With a sigh he rolled onto his side and looked at the fish tank that was causing the blue flicks of reflection on the walls. When had he gotten into bed? He couldn't remember as he looked at each of the tropical paradise fish swimming around peacefully, Malivous had purchased them and made sure that his apartment had an aqua tank fitted into the wall just for his own entertainment but it was more relaxing and calming to his soul watching them. It didn't prove to be a waste as Malivous always found the way the fish would move to be captivating and beautiful. It also earned him a bonus when he invited company over, although Malivous had never had the privilege of brining other women or men over to his apartment, ever since Dieze came into his life he seemed to have stopped his actions. Part of him questioned if it was because he had become bored in such sexual actions with others or if he was finally at a satisfied point with both Dieze and Jiv?

Rolling onto his back he made an annoyed sound, not meaning to sound angry although it could only come out that way, had hours passed since things had happened earlier? Unfortunately Malivous couldn't rest, couldn't even grasp the thought of sleep or relax. All that his mind could do was think, from one random thought to another trying to push aside the day's event. Malivous just didn't want to remember anything at all, he just wanted to let everything go and wash over him, like a bitter cold shower during the cold seasons. Whether he knew it or not Malivous began to fall asleep letting the darkness of his dreams begin to embrace his tired and exhausted mind until he was no longer able to remain conscious.

"How long do you think it will be?"

Back out in the lounge room Dieze sat down with a small cup of tea in hand, she wasn't sure if he would answer her back but Dieze had to ask Jiv just a few more questions.

"However long…I don't know so quiet asking me stuff!" Jiv Bitterly said as he looked around the apartment, not interested in anyway of sitting down and taking a drink of the tea Dieze tried to offer.

It had been a while since Dieze had awoken and come to found Jiv laying on the lounge, it made her uneasy remembering back to the first time she saw him, tailing her around as if she had some bounty on her head, and then to think of how he and that Eclipse member tried to corner her.

"We've come this far."

Murmuring to herself out loud as she looked to the side of the coffee table grabbing a glimpse of the floor below.

"What was that?"

Jiv turned around still trying to make out what she had said but at the same time the look on his face didn't seem to show any interest, it was as if he was only asking to do something that wasn't as boring as looking around.

"Nothing"

Standing up and walking towards the kitchen to wash up her now empty cup of tea, Dieze wondered for the first time in a long time of what the future would be like. It was more for the sake of Malivous then anything else, she had come to know him as a friend rather than a lover and she cared for him in a way that cross the path of friends and lovers all together.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to think of something else, something that wasn't about Malivous. In truth the event of watching Hax being shot down by an assassin didn't suit Dieze too well. Always she hated it, having to sit back and watch the innocent pay for the guilty, that's how it worked, someone has to pay somewhere along the lines, and Dieze had only seen how cruel the world was the moment she became recruited by the Blue Suns, sure she showed potential and had an aggressive attitude but watching someone weak being beaten by someone far stronger only made her stomach turn in knots.

"Why would someone do this?"

Dieze said aloud to herself yet again constantly rambling, her arms trembled as she tried to push against the kitchen cupboard; she had totally forgotten Jiv was still in the room as the older turian eyed her off unsure of what to make of her or their uneasy situation being in the same apartment and same room as each other.

"Hax was a man who had many enemies, I suspect he knew and he just accepted that fate."

"But if he knew why didn't he avoid it?" Dieze said looking up at Jiv questioning why he would say something like that.

"When you get to his age, when you're too old to fight against some young thugs, that's when you know you're waiting for death to carry you away"

Despite how emotionless and cold Jiv's tone seemed, Dieze could tell deep down he seemed sympathetic, it only made he wonder what kept Jiv holding back, he had always come off as the ruthless turian that didn't care about anything or anyone.

As if sensing her question Jiv looked back at Dieze, his blue eyes only seemed brighter under the lighting in the apartment.

"I never use to get along with Malivous before, but after a few months of competing against each other I couldn't handle it. He got to me in ways no other person could, he accepted me for who I was and didn't ask anything about who I was once was. That's Mal for you. He doesn't care about what you were in the past he only cares about who you are now in the present, although he can be a jerk at times there's always that determination to never give up. Deep down he might be broken right now, but give him the space and time and he'll come around…he always does."

"That's funny coming from you."

Dieze said with a soft chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Aye I guess so, but this is Mal where talking about. He surpassed me, refuses to join any merc bands and keeps fighting on his own. It's like he wants to protect everyone but at the same time it's like he's afraid to involve anyone in case they get caught in the blast."

Taking a seat Jiv finally sat down and took up the now cold cup of tea Dieze had offered, though he didn't mind the cold tea as he let his words drift off into the air.

"After what's happened to him…I can't blame him"

Crossing her arms Dieze leaned back against the kitchen bench perfectly fine with the space between her and Jiv, she'd never liked the Turian much but he had come off wrong with her, but now after watching him pick Malivous up and carry him all the way back here to his apartment, it made a difference in the young asari's mind.

"What about you?" Jiv asked looking up at her with a raised brow.

"What about me?" She questioned him back unsure of what he exactly meant by that.

"Rumour was you left the Blue Suns, kind of pissed them off from the sounds of it. I guess you had a talent that they wanted."

Snorting at the air as if the thought of the Blue suns was enough to crawl under his skin let alone wanting an asari of her age.

Dieze shrugged before she could answer him back, it allowed her a small amount of time before she came to realize what he meant before.

"There wasn't much I could do back then, I should have been a father but…I guess you could say I was replaced and I've never been able to get in contact ever since. So I took out all my rage on someone, anyone, I got recruited only because I knew how to use my biotics or maybe because I was reckless."

Dieze paused for a moment remembering back to those days.

"I left because all they wanted to do was pick on the weak, those living in the slums. I hated it, I hated what I had to do and so I left without any loose ends. When I came here I thought Malivous was just another somebody, but instead of kicking me out the door he accepted me for who I was, he's never asked me about anything or anyone he's just let me stay here with him ever since then."

Looking over at Jiv who was now chuckling at her sad soppy story she wondered what part of it made him laugh, was it because of how pathetic and cliché it all seemed? A Lost and hopeless pup, or was it just the fact that his perverted mind probably went somewhere else midway through her story telling?

Laughing softly she couldn't help but agree with the later of her thoughts, after all she had indeed decided the perfect way to thank Malivous when he first took her to his apartment.

As their laughter echoed through the apartment and its rooms, Malivous once again found himself looking up at the ceiling watching the water dance; a smile slowly crept onto his face as he could clearly hear the two. At least it was giving him peace of mind knowing that the two were getting along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked the end of this chapter and the quick pick up of drama, things will get more of a roll from here on out. I dont know how many chapters I will be doing probably 20 or so. Anyway give me some feedback on how you like the story or chapter so far :)


End file.
